Samples
by Red Host
Summary: Shenanigans in the mall.
1. Samples

Ayyy another fan fiction. I'm planning on giving this a bonus, since it's so short. This was inspired by my friend, **FirePrincess6**, while in a skype chat. Any ideas for this pairing, or any pairing of K - project would be highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

"Hey, Yukine. Are you hungry?"

"Of course I am. Being cooped up with you all day, we hardly get any food."

"Well aren't you in luck today." The raven spun around to look at the blond. "We don't have any jobs, we aren't busy with anything else, and guess where we are?"

"Huh?"

"We're in the shopping district!" he chimed.

Yukine looks around for a few seconds and then turns to look back at the raven. "You're poor," he stated flatly.

"Urk," he twitched. "That doesn't mean anything!"

The blond stared at the taller for a moment, then his face turned into a disgusted look "You... aren't going to steal... are you?"

"Of course not!" Yato retorted. "Honestly, can't you have some faith in me," he muttered. "Now let's go!" the raven tugged onto the younger's sleeve, pulling him into of the stores. It was one of those stores that were always busy, and had multiple floors. It seemed more like a mall, with different kinds of tiny stores in the place.

Some people almost shoved the god and the Shinki out of their way. They couldn't really do anything since they knew it was hard for others to notice them. People were moving rapidly in and out the doors, carrying all sorts of bags. Seems like a sales was going on. But that would also mean less people in the food court. "C'mon," Yato pulled the blond along with him, careful to not bump into anyone. Or get trampled.

"H-hey!" the blond was just being dragged along to wherever his master was pulling him towards. "Where exactly are we going?" he questioned.

"You'll see," the raven responded. He was weaving his way through the crowded area, pulling Yukine alongside him. Soon enough, it was a little less crowded. They traveled up the escalator and finally managed to find their way to the food court. "We're here," he chimed.

Looking around, the blond saw that there were different places to buy food. There was a teriyaki one, a Subway, a McDonalds, Wendy's, and even a Pizza Hut. He stared at the place in amazement. "There were places like this?"

The older scratched his head. "Yeah...guess you wouldn't remember," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Come," he commanded. Yato started to walk towards someone holding a sample tray, with Yukine following him behind.

A puzzled look spread across the younger's face as he watched Yato taking a chicken on a tooth pick from the tray. "Yato, Isn't that steeling?"

The raven let out a soft chuckle. "No. These are called samples," he said while pointing to the tray, stepping aside when someone else took a sample. "They're here so people could taste the food. So we're allowed to take one," he explained. "But usually, they only let you take just one. But since humans have trouble noticing us, we could take more than just that." Yato picked up another sample and held it out towards the blond. For once, he was actually glad that there were hardly young children in sight.

Hesitantly, the blond took the sample that the god handed him. "Is this really okay?" he muttered, bringing the chicken on the stick to his mouth, and then eating it. "Oh... This is good!" he remarked, a smiling spreading across his face. "Uhm, can I take another?" he asked.

When the older male nodded, Yukine quickly took another sample, and then another. Yato did the same. They decided to stop eating off of that tray when it was near empty. The person who was holding it had on a confused look, which leads to both Yukine and Yato laughing. They still went unnoticed.

Yato decided that they went on to the next sample tray. The two started to gobble down each sample tray until it was near finished, one after the other. They did this until they reached the end of the court. The humans seemed so confused when they had looked down at the tray and saw that there was hardly any left. They had to refill them.

The two had their fair share of food, making jokes at how they didn't get noticed. Yukine felt happy for once that Yato was actually doing something for him. It was usually the other way around.

Haven't been feeling this way in awhile, Yato decided to at least have some fun while they were in this place. "Yukine. There's something else that will really throw people off," he snickered at his own idea."

Not trusting what the other had said, and how he sounded, he lifted his head up towards the other slowly. "And that would be...?"

He didn't even bother to respond, he just grabbed a hold of the younger's arm and lead him to a book store. Once they were inside, he grinned mischievously. "Have you ever thought of, I don't know. How would people react if you messed with the book order?" He turned to look at the blond, a grin still plastered on his face.

Yukine was surprised at his words. "Isn't that a bad thing?" he asked, worried that the god might do something stupid.

"It's not that bad," he said. Yato then proceeded to the mystery section, with Yukine following him behind. "This is what I'm going to do." Yato then started to take the books, one by one, and flipped them to the other side. This left the books spine facing the wall, and the pages facing forward. "See? Now it's actually a mystery," he chimed

Yukine let out a loud sigh. _And stupid indeed_. "Yato, that's all you're going to do? Really?" the blond said, obviously disappointed in his master. "You couldn't have done anything more? Like switch the genre signs with each other?"

"Now that's just rude. Y'know people actually read books, right? And that some prefer a different genre than the other. That would just make it harder for them to find the right book," he lectured. He thought his Shinki knew better than that.

Yukine face palmed.


	2. Perfume

Two males, one short, one tall, were strolling through the mall, less crowded than before.

After a whole lot of Yukine criticizing the older male, they had finally left the book store, but with a pouting god. He had complained about it saying that there was so much more he could have done in there. Like flipping all of the books upside down, or changing the order of the sections. But Yukine deemed that it was stupid and that Yato was acting less mature than a 4 year old. And that was coming from a 14 year old to a grown man.

Yato wasn't happy at all with leaving the book store. He had wanted to do all of the things that he told Yukine he would have done. It sounded fun to him after all. Unluckily for Yato, Yukine's definition of fun was different.

Coming to an abrupt stop, the raven started to drag the blond into another store. The lights in this store were dimmer than the rest of the malls lighting, but it was still bright to enough to see everything.

It had a different smell. Not just one smell. Multiple kinds of scents spreading throughout this store. As Yukine started to look around, he saw that they were in a perfume shop. _Great_. Not only did Yato have a bad sense of fun, but he also had a bad sense of direction, and possible he needed glasses as well.

Yukine tapped the taller male on the shoulder. "Game Stop is that way," he pointed past the exit of the shop, and a little to the side.

"I know."

"Then why aren't we going there?"

"Because we just came here."

"But why are we here?"

"I want to buy something for Hiyori."

That, Yukine could understand. But out of all times, the other had to choose to do it now. "Now?"

"Yeah. Why else would we be here?" Yato proceeded to look around the shop, trying to look for something that wouldn't cost much, but would still be a good gift for a girl. The blond male had sighed in defeat. He knew that the raven wouldn't leave now. Hiyori had done an awful lot for them after all. So Yukine decided to help the raven look for something that would suit Hiyori's taste.

After walking around the store, the blond had soon come across a perfume labeled _'Avon Mark Earth Eau De Toilette_'. It was green liquid inside of a spherical glass bottle. It gave off an earthy feeling to it. There was only one left in the shop too.

Calling the raven over, Yukine pointed towards the bottle. "Wouldn't that be a good gift for Hiyori?"

Yato took the bottle of perfume down from the shelf and held it in his hand. The bottle was a little bigger than his palm. "It seems like a goo—"

Yukine had snatched the perfume out of Yato's hands. "You'll get your sweat on it!"

"That's rude!"

"But its true!" the blond once again let out a sigh. Seems like sighing was becoming a thing to him now. "So, what do you think about this one?"

"Hmmm... It seems a bit too green for Hiyori."

"Too green?" he questioned. "Shouldn't it be about the smell?"

"But the bottle itse—"

Interrupting the other, Yukine decided to let his sarcasm drip. "Since when have you become such an expert on perfume? You always smell awful, never to be seen take a shower. And you never wear cologne." More than just sarcasm, he was criticizing the raven.

"I—"

"Ah— don't tell me... You're into cross dressing?"

"That's not the point here!"

"Right! You have sweaty palms."

"What does that have anything to do wi—"

"Anyways, I'm buying this one for Hiyori." Yukine started to trail off to the counter, with Yato soon following him.

"Do you even have any money?"

At that, the blond smirked, pulling out a three thousand yen bill from his pocket and showing it off to Yato.

"W-W... How did you get that?!"

"Unlike you, I actually work," he retorted, now placing the bottle of perfume on the counter. He waved his hand around to get the cash registers attention, which in return gave the boy a weird look. The cash register scanned the bottle and put it in a fancy little box, and then into a plastic bag. Yukine handed the cash register the bill. His change was about 700 yen. "Lets go."

"...Right..."

With that, they headed out the perfume shop, making their way towards Game Stop. Yukine didn't trust Yato with holding onto the plastic bag, so he held it himself. He was kind of glad that it was hard for humans to notice him.


End file.
